Kokoro wo agete
by Leila Zen
Summary: Dialah yang membutuhkan sora saat ini. Dia ingin Sora membuka hatinya dan bicara dari hati ke hati. SHOUNEN-AI, RikuxSora, AR,DLDR, RnR.


**Kokoro wo agete**

.

 **Disclaimer** : Kingdom Hearts punya Disney dan SQUARE ENIX. Cerita ini punya saya, Sora punya Riku, Roxas punya Axel, dan Ventus punya Vanitas. Kurang lengkapkah disclaimernya? :v /woy

 **Pairing** : Riku x Sora

 **WARNING** : IT'S SHOUNEN-AI! AR, Probably OOC and Typo. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing cerita ini, silahkan segera tutup laman ini. Tidak menerima kritik pedas apapun dari readers yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini.

Kalian sudah diperingatkan, so, enjoy my fic guys! ;)

.

.

.

Langit malam yang cerah bertaburkan jutaan bintang yang berkelap-kelip menghiasi pemandangan Destiny Island malam itu. Perlahan angin laut berhembus dari daratan menuju lautan, membuat penduduk sekitar enggan untuk keluar dari kediaman mereka saat ini. Kecuali untuk kedua orang pemuda yang telah bersahabat sejak kecil ini.

Riku dan Sora, pemuda bersurai perak dan pemuda bersurai coklat ini sedang terbaring diatas hamparan pasir putih di pesisir pantai Destiny Island. Mereka memang sudah terbiasa dengan dinginnya udara malam, karena sejak kecil mereka selalu datang ke pantai ini bersama hanya untuk sekedar menikmati pemandangan jutaan bintang diatas sana.

Akan sangat beruntung sekali bagi mereka jika menemukan bintang jatuh diatas sana. Barang kali saja keinginan yang tersimpan dalam hati mereka bisa terwujud. Namun karena sudah menunggu cukup lama terbaring diatas pasir sejak dua jam yang lalu membuat Sora menjadi bosan. Ia terbangun dari posisi tidurnya, dan berdiri.

"Riku, ayo kita pulang." kata Sora setelah merenggangkan badannya sejenak.

"Hee? Harus sekarang? Aku masih ingin disini!" timpal Riku yang masih terbaring.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga akan tetap disini."

Ia pun kembali terduduk, dengan sedikit terpaksa ia harus menunggu kawannya itu sampai merasa bosan berbaring disana seharian.

"Hei, Sora." Riku terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Hm?"

"Ingat saat dulu kau pernah mencoba membukakan hatimu untuk seseorang yang sedang kesulitan diatas sana?" Riku menunjuk kearah langit malam yang penuh dengan taburan bintang itu.

"Atas sana? Umm..." Sejenak Sora mencoba mengingat yang dikatakan Riku. "Uh-huh. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sepertinya kau harus melakukannya lagi sekarang."

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang janggal disini."

"Kesulitan seseorang tidak bisa tersampaikan dengan munculnya perasaan janggal. Bisa saja saat ini, seseorang diatas sana membutuhkan dirimu untuk membukakan hatimu dan mendengarkan ungkapan mereka."

"...Tapi kan itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apa menurutmu aku masih bisa melakukannya sekarang?"

"Coba saja. Tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Sora menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau masih suka membicarakan hal aneh, Riku. Tapi... Baiklah...! Akan kucoba!"

Pada akhirnya ia pun tetap menuruti keinginan Riku. Sora memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha berkonsentrasi. Ia percaya pada Riku bahwa dunia yang luas ini terhubung dalam satu langit yang sama, langit yang sangat besar. Bukanlah hal yang aneh jika ada seseorang yang berada diatas sana sedang kesusahan dan membutuhkan bantuan.

Perkataan sahabatnya itu terbukti benar. Waktu pertama kali ia membukakan hatinya dulu, ia bertemu dengan hati seorang pemuda yang kesulitan, membutuhkan tempat untuk tidur. Disitulah Sora hadir untuk membantunya, membiarkan pemuda itu tertidur dalam hatinya.

Dan sekarang ia ingin menolong seseorang yang ada diatas sana lagi. Sama seperti dulu, ia ingin kembali menolong seseorang diatas sana lagi. Ia membukakan hatinya, mencoba berbicara pada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Perlahan Sora membuka matanya, dan mendapati dirinya sedang berada di sebuah ruangan besar dan lumayan gelap. Satu-satunya yang menerangi tempat ini adalah tempat ia berpijak yang bercahaya. Ia ingat dengan jelas dulu ia juga bertemu dengan seseorang yang ingin menetap dalam hatinya. Apa orang yang sedang kesulitan itu sudah berada disini?

"Hei! Apa kau mendengarku?" teriak Sora.

"...Ya. Aku mendengarmu dengan jelas. Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang mau mendengarkanku." terdengar suara yang sepertinya tak terdengar asing bagi Sora menyahutnya.

"Oh, aku mau mendengarkanmu. Tapi bisa kau tunjukan dirimu?" Sora berusaha mencari sumber suara yang didengarnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Karena aku sudah punya tempatku sendiri disini."

"Tempatmu sendiri?"

"Ya.. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin pergi ke tempatmu. Kau tahu.. Karena aku memendam perasaanku, aku jadi merasa sendirian. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan semua isi hatiku. Untunglah aku bertemu denganmu. Orang yang mau mendengarkanku. Kau membuatku sedikit lebih baik."

"Benarkah? Baguslah. Umm.. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Suara itu terdiam beberapa saat.

"...Aku sedang menyayangi seseorang saat ini."

"Kau jatuh cinta? Pada siapa?"

"...Jika kau tahu ternyata ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Well, jika orang itu ternyata memang ada dalam hatiku dan aku juga mencintainya, tentu saja aku akan menerima cintanya."

"Jadi, siapa orang yang ada didalam hatimu?"

"Eh?! Ah.. Umm.." Sora tertunduk. Hei, dia ini orang asing kan? Apa harus Sora mengatakan hal ini padanya?

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah bertanya balik? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" sekilas sebuah semburat merah muncul di wajah Sora.

"Hahaha!"

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Dirimu. Kau terlihat lucu saat wajahmu memerah begitu. Hahaha!" jawab suara itu sambil kembali tertawa.

"H-Hei...! Tidak adil! Kau bisa melihatku, tapi akuvtak bisa melihatmu!" Sora memalingkan wajahnya, masih merasa malu.

"Maaf, maaf! Mari kita kembali ke pembicaraan kita. Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku takut ia tak akan mau menerimaku."

"Kau belum mencobanya. Kenapa merasa takut? Kau tahu, jika aku berada diposisi orang yang kau cintai itu, aku malah akan sangat mengharapkan kau menyatakan cintamu padaku."

'Eh? Apa yang aku katakan ini?!' Mendadak Sora menyesal telah berkata demikian. Bukankah hal ini privasi? Apa ini karena ia bicara melalui hatinya? Sehingga ia mengatakan semuanya dari lubuk hatinya?

"...Begitu ya. Mungkin aku harus mencobanya."

"Benar! Jangan buat orang itu menunggu!"

"Baiklah."

Keheningan kembali terjadi beberapa saat.

"Hei, kau tahu. Entah kenapa.. Aku merasa kalau kau ini mirip sekali dengan temanku.."

"Oh ya? Setiap orang bisa saja punya sikap yang mirip."

"Iya.. Umm.. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.."

"Hei, terima kasih kau sudah mau bicara padaku. Aku senang bisa bicara dengan seseorang dari hati ke hati seperti ini."

"Kau merasa kesepian? Kumohon jangan bersedih."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya berharap bisa bicara lagi denganmu. Aku harus pergi."

"Tentu saja kita bisa bicara lagi. Kapan pun kau mau."

"Sampai jumpa! Dan terima kasih..! ...Sora."

Mendengar suara asing itu mengetahui namanya, Sora terbelalak. Namun pembicaraannya dengan suara asing itu berakhir saat seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan muncul.

Suara asing itu...

Sepertinya Sora tahu suara siapa itu...

.

.

.

Riku tersentak saat tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu menghantam bahunya. Ia melirik ke samping, terlihat Sora menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bahunya.

"Sora? Apa berhasil?"

Sora tak menjawab, tapi Riku bisa mendengar secara singkat, dengkuran halus dari anak itu.

"... Dia malah tidur. Hehehe."

Tak ingin membangunkan kawannya yang sedang tertidur, perlahan Riku mendekap Sora, melindunginya dari dinginnya udara malam.

"... Kau tahu? Akulah yang membutuhkan dirimu saat ini. Dan yang barusan bicara padamu, adalah aku tentunya." ucap Riku dengan setengah berbisik, sambil mengusap-ngusap helaian rambut coklat Sora.

"Aku ingin kau membuka hatimu untukku.. Supaya aku bisa bicara denganmu dari hati ke hati.. Sepertinya kita berhasil melakukannya. Kalau bisa, aku ingin menetap dihatimu selamanya... Aku ingin dirimu... Sora.."

Untuk beberapa saat, kening Sora yang tertutupi rambutnya menerima sebuah kecupan hangat dari sahabatnya. Tidak, dari orang yang sangat menyayanginya. Tubuh mungilnya didekap erat dalam rengkuhan hangat Riku. Dan meskipun terguncang, sepertinya itu tak cukup untuk membuat Sora terbangun. Mungkin anak itu juga merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Riku.

Anak itu, sejak kecil selalu ceria. Ia juga selalu membagikan keceriaannya pada Riku. Senyuman lebarnya, ia tak pernah bisa menghilangkan hal itu dalam pikirannya. Tawanya, tangisnya juga. Tak sedetik pun ia bisa melupakan keberadaan Sora dalam pikirannya. Ia sangat menyayangi anak itu.

Apa Sora telah menerima kedatangan Riku dihatinya? Ia tak tahu. Sang pemuda bersurai perak itu hanya berharap Sora memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi ia percaya, bahwa ikatan yang selama ini mereka miliki akan cukup membuat Sora menerima perasaannya.

Ia yakin itu.

.

.

.

 **End** —Dah weh gitu aja. :v /slapp

 **A/N** : Haloo! Aku balik lagi nih ke fandom ini! Ada yang kangen sama aku? xD /gakada

Terakhir kali aku publish fic dengan pairing VanVen, sekarang RikuSora. Masih ada lagi sih OTP aku di fandom ini. RokuSo (RoxasxSora), AkuRoku (AxelxRoxas), TerraVen, dan ZackxCloud (Eh, tunggu. Yang ini fandom sebelah ya? ^.^)

Ide fic ini diambil dari Ending Scene Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. Kalian inget kan? Disitu Riku-Sora masih imut-imuut banget! Di scene itu pula Sora membukakan hatinya untuk Ventus yang hendak 'tertidur'. Nah, kalau di fic ini, Sora membukakan hatinya untuk Riku yang sudah lama dibuat mabuk kepayang olehnya. Duh! xD /dibakarFiraga

Makasih buat yang udah baca, silahkan tinggalkan review-nya. Mudah-mudahan bisa berguna buat pencari asupan RikuSora.

Sampai jumpa di karya lain! :D

Dadaaah! :D

.

.

.

 **Review Please. :3**


End file.
